


【墨凤】After You

by yishangtanhuan



Category: qin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishangtanhuan/pseuds/yishangtanhuan
Summary: Your Backup Forever.
Kudos: 5





	【墨凤】After You

【人设】黑帮鸦x卧底凤，女装大佬鸦x天真小白凤  
【更文】每天上午12点前本文档内更新！

Preface

本文是拖延症重症患者的最后一篇AU欠梗，向欠梗了半年的两个小可爱致歉，不知道他们是不是已经脱坑了（老泪纵横）。谢谢你们之前的各种支持！因为欠得太久又把两个小可爱的点梗揉在了一篇文里，所以打算从两个独立的短篇升级成一个中篇，还免费赠送肉（渣）！

本文也是凤凤的2月生贺（因为本来要产的粮咕了）！

预期更新4-5篇，速战速决地（一定）完结！

加油！加油！！加油！！！

最后，本文也作为今年春节超长假期的特别福利。祝各位家里蹲的小可爱新年快乐，吃粮愉快！祝你们身体健康，一切顺意！

非常时期，何以解忧？唯有产粮，聊表寸心。

Chapter 1  
Death in Black

狭小的储物间里，两个纤长的人影正紧紧缠在一起，亲吻得难舍难分。

“哈啊……墨鸦……我想……”

“别急……”

墨鸦喘息着松开白凤的嘴唇，伸手去解开白凤的裤子。

“墨鸦！你做什么……呜嗯……”

白凤一下子瘫软在橱柜上，手却欲迎还拒地按在墨鸦的发间。墨鸦的唇舌功夫他领教过多次，这回狭窄逼兀的空间和外头人来人往的声音更是平添了几分刺激，让白凤很快便达到了巅峰。

“呜……”

白凤颤抖着喷涌出来，墨鸦吞下不少，舔着嘴唇抬起头时，唇边还带着些许白灼，笑得像是只刚舔食完牛奶的猫。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

白凤闭着眼睛喘息片刻，终于渐渐平复下来。他推开墨鸦，将衣服系好，一句话都没说，便走出了狭小的房间。

“啧，臭小子，脾气真差。”墨鸦随手拽过一条餐巾擦了擦嘴，抹去身上的痕迹，又对着碗柜的玻璃稍稍理了理身上凌乱的衣物，才跟着走出了房门。

墨鸦在走廊上没等多久，就看见卫庄迎面走来。

他不慌不忙地侧身躬身，让出去路，恭敬道：“卫总。”

卫庄瞥了墨鸦一眼，目光落在他松垮的领带和前襟可疑的水渍上，点了点头便径直走过。

白凤跟在卫庄的身后，丝毫看不出刚刚还和墨鸦在狭小的储物间里翻云覆雨。他架子比卫庄还大，目不斜视，连看都没看墨鸦就跟着走进了电梯。

墨鸦恭敬地站在电梯门口，直到卫庄一行人都进了电梯才直起身，正好迎上白凤幽深的蓝色眸子。

墨鸦勾起唇角，故意舔了舔嘴唇，果然看到白凤慌乱地垂下眼睛，脸颊也染上一层漂亮的娇粉。

粉面含春，朱唇微启，连瞪着自己的模样都是含羞带怒，真是人间绝色。

电梯门缓缓关上，墨鸦火热的视线也消失不见。

“那家伙，是姬无夜的左膀右臂。”等俩人上了车，卫庄才冷冷开口，“臭名昭著的黑衣死神，危险得很。你不要对他掉以轻心，注意分寸。”

“是。”白凤不动声色地深吸口气，缓缓启动了车子。他摇下车窗，夜风吹在发烫的脸颊上，带来些许凉意。身下还在因为刚刚销魂蚀骨的快感微微颤抖，让白凤几乎有些难以自持，墨鸦妖冶的模样由不得他愿意不愿意，一个劲儿地往他脑子里钻。

死变态！臭流氓！不要脸！

白凤开着车，心底把墨鸦骂得狗血淋头。

Chapter 2  
A Kindly Reminder

白凤在【流沙】卧底已经四年了。

当年刚从警校毕业，白凤就以优秀的成绩被推荐进了缉毒组，接着又被上级秘密委托了卧底任务。他连正式的警服都没穿过，就摇身一变成了黑帮团伙【流沙】的核心成员之一。

【流沙】的头目卫庄，曾经是黑帮中叱咤风云的人物，不知为何会被警队招安，还成功离间了【流沙】的核心人物并取而代之。他是白凤的直属上司，也是个传奇人物——几年前，【流沙】不过是【夜幕】的一个分支，现在却已经能和【夜幕】分庭抗礼，他可谓功不可没。

白凤加入【流沙】以后，协助卫庄管理精锐团队【逆流沙】，很快也成长为一股不容小觑的势力，暗地里扳倒了姬无夜的几员大将，大伤了姬无夜的元气。

然而姬无夜能在当地盘踞三十年之久，凭借的不仅是权势遮天的关系网，更是心狠手辣和狡兔三窟的性格。他从不轻易抛头露面，凡事都只在幕后运筹帷幄，虽然做的是杀人越货的生意，可表面却是一个富甲一方、热衷慈善的商业巨贾，要扳倒他并不容易。尽管卫庄已经与他周旋了数年之久，依然难以找到证据将姬无夜绳之以法。

于是，墨鸦成为了他们任务的突破口。

墨鸦是【夜幕】的核心人物，据说他已经跟随姬无夜出生入死十年之久，是姬无夜的心腹爱将，因为手段狠戾而被送了个外号叫作黑衣死神。

白凤一直以为墨鸦是个像姬无夜一样五大三粗、满脸横肉的家伙，可见了面才发现墨鸦是个堪称绝色的美人。他站在姬无夜的身后，身穿修身的黑色西装，长发披肩，肤白胜雪，妖冶的眼纹更是魅惑无比。他的眼睛在卫庄身上悠悠打了个转儿，就落在了卫庄身后的白凤身上。白凤虽然垂着头，可还是能感觉到墨鸦肆无忌惮打量自己的目光。

白凤生得清秀俊美，也是难得一见的美人坯子，那股冷傲清高的性子更是让他在这个圈子里芳名在外。这种色迷迷的眼神白凤没少碰到，可却从来没有让他这么不自在过。

随着卫庄和姬无夜合作的不断深入，白凤发现自己越来越避不开这个色胆包天的家伙——卫庄每次和姬无夜见面必定会带着他俩，而姬无夜的警惕性很高，绝不允许第三个人旁听他们的对话，所以他就只能和墨鸦在走廊上等。

刚开始的时候，白凤都规规矩矩地站在走廊上。直到有一次，墨鸦推开门出来，看见白凤百无聊赖地候在外面，顿时眉开眼笑，笑得仿佛是只看到骨头的狗。

“哟，你怎么在这傻站着？他们得聊上几个小时呢！”墨鸦的手随意搭在白凤肩上，亲昵地捏了捏，“要不一起去休息室坐一会儿吧！”

“不用，多谢。”白凤不动声色地挪开脚步，避开了墨鸦吃豆腐的手，“您先去忙吧，不用管我。”

“我哪能让你自己在这站着！”墨鸦拉开会议室旁边的门，笑盈盈地看着白凤，“瞧，休息室又不远，赏脸进来喝杯茶？就当陪我坐一会儿嘛！”

论资排辈的话，墨鸦也算得上是白凤资深前辈了。黑帮里软话说到这份上不容易，白凤实在不好意思拒绝，又确实站得有些腿酸，便跟着墨鸦进了休息室。

休息室不大，但是干净整洁，布置成客厅的模样，宽大的皮沙发十分舒适，水晶茶几上则摆着精致的点心。墨鸦给白凤倒了杯茶，白凤假装抿了一口，就放回了桌上。点心他就更不敢碰了，只是和墨鸦有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“白先生，您倒是挺谨慎的嘛，警惕性很高呢！”墨鸦眯起眼睛，在白凤丝毫未动的茶杯上扫了一眼，打趣道，“卫庄先生一定很喜欢你吧，才会去哪里都带着你！”

“做我们这一行，谨慎总是好的。”白凤知道墨鸦意有所指，却也懒得反驳，只是四两拨千斤地敷衍着，“就像姬先生一定也很欣赏您的谨慎。”

“哈哈，你说得也对。不过说到谨慎嘛，我倒有个善意的忠告给你。”

“哦？愿意洗耳恭听。”

“不要随便跟不熟的人……去没有外人的地方。”

Chapter 3  
Call Me Maybe

“什么意……唔嗯！”

白凤还没反应过来，墨鸦便已经擒住了他的双手，一双温热的嘴唇便贴了上来。白凤错愕地张开嘴，墨鸦那柔软灵巧的舌头便顺势滑进白凤的嘴，肆意汲取着白凤口中的蜜津。手也不安分地拽开白凤衬衫的纽扣，探进了里衣，捏住了胸前的凸起轻轻揉捏。

“呜——放开——！”

白凤的胸前一阵酥麻刺痛，终于回过神来，用力将墨鸦踢开，气喘不定地起身就跑。他本以为会客室的门是锁着的，可没想到居然一拉就开。他跑到走廊上，心跳如雷。

看见路过的秘书意味深长地盯着他瞧，白凤才意识到自己的衣衫大开，春光乍泄。

“混蛋！”白凤内心把墨鸦骂了个狗血淋头，黑着脸系上了衬衫的扣子。墨鸦也从休息室出来，双手悠哉地插兜，看起来和寻常无异，十分潇洒。

“哟，白先生怎么脸这么红？”墨鸦佯装惊讶地对秘书打了个响指，“你去倒杯凉茶过来。”

“滚！你这个……死变态！离我远点！”白凤气得话都不想多说，见墨鸦嬉笑着凑近，转身要走，却被墨鸦拉住手腕，“干嘛？！别碰我！”

“嘘！别嚷嚷，他们就要出来了……你还是在这里待着比较好。”墨鸦竖起手指落在白凤唇边，却被白凤挥手用力打掉，“嘶——小朋友，我再给你一条忠告吧——除非你想多一个敌人，否则不要用武力拒绝别人真诚的好意。”

“这算哪门子真诚的好意啊？”

白凤忍不住瞪了墨鸦一眼，那双黑色的眼睛里满是笑意，衬得眼角蜿蜒的花纹魅惑无比。

自己怎么回事，早就应该离这个色情狂远一点的，可是……

“你……你是同性恋？”好半天，白凤才憋出来一句，“你……最好别缠着我，不会有结果的。”

墨鸦凝神看着白凤，突然问道：“你和卫庄是那种关系吗？”

“怎么可能！”白凤又炸毛了，难不成这家伙是靠这种手段上位的吗？“你难道和姬无夜……妈的真重口……”

“那你之前没试过喽？”

“当然没有！我说了我不是那种人！”白凤脸更红了。

“我也不是那种人。”墨鸦耸了耸肩，漫不经心地掏出一张名片，塞进白凤的口袋，“但是……我觉得我们可以试试。”

“别开玩笑了！”白凤面红耳赤地将手伸进口袋，打算把那张名片掏出来扔掉，可墨鸦却按住了白凤的手。

“我知道你想干什么，你要的东西，我可以给你。”

白凤瞪大眼睛，感觉墨鸦的气息温温柔柔地喷在自己耳侧，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。可还没等他完全明白出墨鸦的意思，会议室的门就打开了。白凤惶然推开墨鸦起身，看见卫庄和姬无夜谈笑风生地走出会议室。

墨鸦对白凤眨眨眼，头也不回地跟着姬无夜走了。

Chapter 4  
Price of Information

两天后，他们在一家十分隐蔽的咖啡店见面。

墨鸦似乎并不惊讶白凤约自己出来，他优雅地啜饮着咖啡，几乎是笑意盈盈地听白凤结结巴巴地说明了来意。

“可以哦。”

墨鸦答应得如此干脆，本在故作淡定的白凤惊得直接把嘴里的咖啡喷了出来。墨鸦笑眯眯地看着白凤呛咳了半天，才递了张纸巾过去，示意他擦干净身上的咖啡渍。

“你……咳咳……你可以给我情报？”

“可以。不过……这件事情风险很大。”墨鸦放下咖啡杯，对白凤挑起眉毛，“我想看到你的诚意。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是你要先给我点甜头，让我先验验货，看看我的情报能换到什么。”墨鸦舔了舔嘴唇，笑嘻嘻地看着白凤，“比如说……再给我一个香吻。”

“什么？”白凤的心跳一下子加快了，他环顾四周，“你让我……在这里亲你？”

“你要想给我来个口活，我就更开心了。”墨鸦耸了耸肩，坏笑的模样居然让白凤有点脸红心跳，“反正……这里也没别人。”

他们在咖啡店的二楼，没有顾客，也没有服务生，这家咖啡店是白凤常来交换情报的地方，知道不会有埋伏或监视器那种东西……

可是……和墨鸦接吻……

“哟，脸红了？”墨鸦饶有兴趣地看着白凤的脸上渐渐染上绯红，笑容看起来越发贱兮兮的，“拜托，只是接吻而已就害羞成这样，以后该用什么满足我呢？”

“闭嘴！流氓！”白凤没好气地瞪了墨鸦一眼，还没得墨鸦再说些什么调侃的话，便揪住墨鸦的领子亲了过去。

白凤轻快地在墨鸦唇上点了点，便想退回自己的位置上，可墨鸦却已手疾眼快地按住了白凤的脑袋，舌尖轻轻一顶便再次探进白凤的嘴，咬住白凤柔软的嘴唇轻轻吸吮。

“上次就想说了……”墨鸦轻声低语，白凤只觉得自己耳畔的空气都噼里啪啦地燃烧起来，“你的味道真不错，我好喜欢。”

“你……！”

“喏，这是下次姬无夜交易的时间和地点。”墨鸦打断白凤的话，掏出口袋里的一个信封递了过去。

“你……你怎么知道……？”白凤将信将疑地瞪着墨鸦递过来的信封，迟疑半天还是接了过来。

“我怎么知道这是不是真的？万一是你设计我呢？”

“你可以报警，让警察去处理。”

“你……你不怕我去告诉姬无夜？”

“换做你是姬无夜，难道会因为一个陌生人的话去除掉自己培养了十几年的心腹吗？”墨鸦忍不住笑出了声，伸手捏了捏白凤的脸颊，“我早就想除掉这次对接的家伙了，那个废物只会给我添麻烦……就算是送给你的见面礼吧。”

“别随便碰我！”白凤打开墨鸦的手，内心却已经欢呼雀跃。他将信封揣进了口袋，瞥了墨鸦一眼，“那我走了……”

“连一句谢谢都没有吗？真冷漠。”墨鸦懒洋洋地站起身来，拉住白凤的手腕，“我们下次什么时候见面？”

“哼，等我证明了是真的再说吧！”

“那就是说……我们很快就可以见面咯？”墨鸦笑嘻嘻地从身后搂住白凤，亲吻着白凤的侧脸，语气越发撩人，“那么……你好好准备一下？下次，我的情报想换到的可不仅仅是一个吻。”

Chapter 5  
Ice and Fire

墨鸦的情报的确是真的。

他们很快又见了第二次，然后又是第三次、第四次……每次墨鸦都会给白凤带来不一样的情报，那些情报一次比一次有用，但却要白凤一点一点用身体去交换。

白凤和墨鸦亲吻，帮墨鸦打手枪，在墨鸦面前脱光衣服，让墨鸦抚弄自己的身体……第六次见面的时候，白凤和墨鸦上床了。

白凤自己也说不清为什么会和墨鸦发生关系。他知道自己根本不需要为任务付出这么多，墨鸦带来的情报也并不值得自己用身体去交换。可墨鸦开玩笑般地提出要求时，他竟然神使鬼差地同意了。他答应得实在过于爽快，连墨鸦都愣住了。

白凤把墨鸦带回了家，刚一关上门就和墨鸦吻作一团，俩人磕磕绊绊地找到床，很快便坦诚相见。

“真是让我吃惊呢……”墨鸦抚摸着白凤的腿间，亲吻着白凤颤抖的小腹，眼色幽深，“你是第一次和男人做吧……？”

“呜……唔嗯……”

白凤将脸埋进枕头，不想回答墨鸦的问题。陌生却强烈的情潮折磨着他，让他只想不顾一切地和眼前的男人拥作一团。可理智却禁锢着他，让他无法坦然回应墨鸦的情感。即使是在一次次高潮的冲击下，他脑子里也只有一个念头——我是为了情报。

事后，墨鸦拥着白凤躺在床上，他亲昵地亲吻白凤的耳侧，笑着问白凤想要什么。娴熟的语气让白凤确信这句话他曾问过很多次。

“废话，当然是情报。”白凤早已不在意墨鸦的情报，可他不得不假公济私自己的心甘情愿。

“看来，我得给你一个相当关键的情报了。”墨鸦抓了抓头发，突然叹了口气，“真没想到，你居然……愿意为情报做到这一步……”

“我……”白凤哑口无言，又被墨鸦戳中心事，只是嘴硬道，“你情我愿，那么多废话做什么！”

“真是个傻瓜。”

墨鸦将白凤搂进怀里，似乎是喃喃自语，可语气头一次听起来有点伤感。

那个月，借助墨鸦的线报，他们成功端掉了姬无夜在S市的大本营之一，重创了姬无夜的势力。姬无夜元气大伤，墨鸦也没了消息。白凤提心吊胆了好久，却也不敢主动联系。好不容易卫庄约了姬无夜出来商谈，看到姬无夜照例带着墨鸦陪同，他才放下心来。

墨鸦依旧是那副玩世不恭的模样，只是看见白凤担忧的眼神时，玩味翘起的嘴角才柔和些许。

白凤不敢再让墨鸦给自己带情报了，他怕姬无夜会发现。可墨鸦却依旧我行我素，照例带来藏有情报的信封，还轻描淡写地让他不必担心。为了以防万一，他们不再私下见面，而是趁着每次卫庄和姬无夜谈话的时候，找一个没人的角落交换情报，顺便干柴烈火地亲热片刻。

但这无异于饮鸩止渴，只让白凤对墨鸦的渴望有增无减，他知道对墨鸦而言也是一样。他们点燃了火，却控制不了它。

Chapter 6  
One Last Dance

夜深人静，可豪华的宅邸里依旧歌舞升平。

白凤靠在墙边，百无聊赖地看着舞池中翩翩起舞的人影，白色的修身西装更显得他清冷俊美。不少胆大的女孩上前搭讪邀舞，可却被白凤礼貌地一一回绝。

“只是跳一支舞而已，干嘛这么矜持？”一个高挑漂亮的女孩子吃了闭门羹，语气便有些咄咄逼人，“如果你不想跳舞，又干嘛来这里？”

“不好意思，他已经有舞伴了哦，小妹妹。”

一个高挑漂亮的美艳女子突然走到了两人身边，还没等白凤开口便揽住了白凤的腰，亲昵地依偎进了白凤怀里。只见她穿着一身薄如蝉翼的黑色连衣短裙，修长纤细的长腿呼之欲出，堪称绝色。她甩了甩宛若海藻般披散在肩的长发，勾起娇艳欲滴的红唇含羞带笑，性感挑逗的模样让女孩子看了都有些脸红心跳，伶牙俐齿顿时没了施展的念头，结结巴巴地落荒而逃。

“你……你搞什么啊？”等女孩子走远，白凤便将女子从怀里推开，蹙眉怒视，“太危险了！你应该留在X市的！”

“哟，认出我来了？”

“废话！要是姬无夜发现了……”白凤飞快地在墨鸦身上扫了一圈，却也不得不承认墨鸦的变装堪称完美。如果不是他和墨鸦的亲密关系，他绝对不会把眼前这个美艳高挑、身材火辣的性感美女和墨鸦扯上关系。

放心，他不会发现的，他以为我在X市看场子呢！”墨鸦笑嘻嘻地勾住白凤的腰，留意到白凤的视线，顺势托了托看起来丰满浑圆的胸部，“怎么样，我这次可是下足了本钱哦！”

“墨……你到底什么毛病？”白凤面红耳赤地移开视线，咬牙切齿道，“你干嘛……扮成女人过来，也不和我说一声！”

“谁让你把我的邀请函拿走了，也不告诉我一声就走！我只好自己找人带我进来咯！”墨鸦耸了耸肩，妖冶的模样媚态横生，“缺男伴的女孩子太少，好在这里有不少老男人，舍不得女孩子一个人在外面等呀！”

像是印证自己的话，墨鸦笑吟吟地一个媚眼递过去，引得远处偷看的男人尴尬转身，结果撞倒了一个端酒的服务生，香槟酒杯乒铃乓啷碎了一地。

“拜托！你收敛点！他们全都看过来了！”白凤慌忙将墨鸦搂进怀里，挡住身后火辣辣的视线，俩人看起来仿佛是在借着酒劲亲热，“我带你上楼，你在休息室等着，不许出来！”

“现在去休息室，未免有些无聊吧，好戏才正要开场呢！”墨鸦懒洋洋地拉住白凤的胳膊，“而且，要想不引人注目，我倒有个更好的主意。”

“什么？”

“树叶最好的藏身之处是树林。小子，学着点！”

还没等白凤反应过来，墨鸦就拉着白凤进了舞池里。墨鸦引导着白凤在舞池里穿梭，轻巧地在飞扬的裙裾中旋转，很快俩人便跳到了舞池的中央，隐匿在了跳舞的人群中。

“墨鸦……”白凤本来还在气墨鸦的不告而来，可看着墨鸦依偎在自己臂弯，巧笑盼兮的娇媚模样，一时竟也有些失神。他也是个男人，他喜欢墨鸦对自己的迷恋和迁就，但更喜欢此时此刻墨鸦小鸟依人、百依百顺的模样，尽管那只是假象。

“墨鸦，你不该来这里。”他压下声音，轻声道，“今晚……会很凶险……”

今晚，姬无夜要和他的幕后心腹“四凶将”密会交易，地点就选在了这个舞会。姬无夜经历了几次清剿，警惕性极高，因此只让墨鸦等心腹留守在X市，自己只身前来赴会。

卫庄有舞会的邀请函，白凤便以【流沙】代表的身份来到了舞会。警局他已经布置妥当，打算来个瓮中捉鳖、里应外合，将这个团伙一网打尽。这次收网行动意义重大，但也十分凶险。组织只让他一个人前来，也是有着弃车保帅的准备。他不想让墨鸦牵扯进来，所以故意拿走了墨鸦的邀请函，可没想到墨鸦竟然也出现在了这里。

他环住墨鸦纤细的腰身，反客为主地引导着墨鸦，向舞池的侧面移动着。

“一会儿我把你送去侧门，那里会有人带你离开。”

“喂，我不会走的。”墨鸦抬起头，脸上虽然还带着笑意，眉眼却因为认真却带上了一丝冷峻，越发显得美艳惊人，“我不能让你自己……”

一声突然的枪响，划破了流畅的乐曲。

（这里是点梗宝宝点的比凤凤还A的女装鸦梗嘻嘻嘻）

Chapter 7  
Cul-de-sac

尖叫声四起，舞池里的人顿时乱作一团，纷纷惊慌失措地往门口跑去。

“怎么回事？”白凤被人群冲撞得踉踉跄跄，还以为是有埋伏的警察冒失地开了枪。

干！不是说好了等信号吗！

“是……姬无夜的人……”墨鸦脸色一沉，拉起白凤就往楼梯上跑去，“……外面院子里有埋伏！”

“什么？他居然……！”白凤转过头，看见一群全副武装的黑衣人涌进舞池，正挥舞着枪支将宾客赶到一处。他心里一凉，突然反应过来，抓着墨鸦的胳膊的手指深深陷进肉里，“他是来……墨鸦……你不该出现在这里！”

“别出声！”墨鸦捂住白凤的嘴，将他拖进一间储物间，将门反锁，聆听着外面的动静。

“看来，姬无夜早就想把内鬼揪出来了，才故意自己一个人……我早该想到的！”

“那现在怎么办？”白凤额角沁出了汗。以姬无夜斩草除根的暴戾性格，如果发现了本该在X市留守的墨鸦，怕是会当场将他枪决，“……你从屋顶逃走，别让他们发现！”

“没用的，姬无夜老奸巨猾，肯定在外面布置好了人手。”墨鸦轻声低语，嘴角却还带着笑意，“这次……是我小看了他。”

“那……”白凤咬咬牙，他的胸前有联系警察的呼叫器，只要他现在发出信号让埋伏的警察冲进来，也许可以带着墨鸦全身而退。

但那样的话，【流沙】几年的苦心经营都会化为泡影，卫庄也脱不了干系，无法在道上立足……而且，墨鸦恐怕会立刻会成为姬无夜的弃子，被无数留有把柄的证据栽赃陷害……

外面传来了上楼凌乱的脚步声，随即便是一扇扇门被踹开引起的尖叫和粗鲁的谩骂声。

白凤心一横，手便伸向了呼叫器。他可以失去一切，但他不能失去墨鸦。

“没办法……”

墨鸦转过身来，突然抱起白凤，将他压在了储物柜上。还没等白凤反应过来，墨鸦已经撕开了他的衬衫，接着便是一通胡乱的亲吻，白凤的脸上和身上一下多了不少口红印。

“你……你干什么？”白凤瞠目结舌地看着墨鸦将自己的裙子的拉链扯开，露出黑色的蕾丝文胸，一时有些懵逼，“你疯了！”

“干什么？当然是做爱咯，都这么多次了，还看不懂吗？”墨鸦笑嘻嘻地俯下身来，趴在白凤的身上，两团柔软的触感让白凤一阵眩晕，始作俑者还拉着他的手揉了过去，“别忍着啊，摸摸看，手感很好的。”

“这都什么时候了，别、别闹了！”

“放心，你是卫庄的人，他们不敢对你和我做什么……”墨鸦低语着将白凤的手按在了自己身上，“白痴，好好表现？”

白凤这才恍然大悟，墨鸦是想装作自己的情人蒙混过关。这的确勉强算是个妙招，以【流沙】和卫庄的势力，姬无夜就算要动手也不得不投鼠忌器。

想到这里，白凤挑起眉毛，翻身便把墨鸦压在了身下，看着墨鸦春光乍现、娇媚动人的模样，开始上下其手的抚弄和亲吻。

“喂……你小子倒是轻点……嘶……”

白凤的技术虽然青涩敷衍，但却对墨鸦身体上的敏感点一清二楚，无意撩拨得墨鸦渐渐起了坏心。他眯起眼睛，伸手抚弄着白凤裸露的胸膛和脖颈，翘起长腿环着白凤的腰轻轻磨蹭，语气也越发酥软撩人。

“宝贝，你从哪儿学的，无师自通啊……”

“都什么时候了，你能不能正经一次！”白凤面红耳赤，还不忘竖起耳朵听着外面的动静，“嘘……你……他们要来了……”

“一心多用，你真棒！”

墨鸦懒洋洋的话音刚落，门外就响起了嘈杂的人声。

Chapter 8  
Birds in the Cage

“老大，这里面有人！”

门锁被疯狂地摇晃了几下，随即便是几声重重的砸门声。

“里面的！快把门打开！”

“切，虚张声势的家伙……”墨鸦不以为然地嗤笑一声，平复着因为情事而急促的呼吸。他侧过脸，正对上白凤焦虑的眼神，忍不住凑上前去轻柔地吻了吻白凤的脸颊，“别怕，凤儿，有我在。”

“谁怕了？我才没怕……”

白凤本来还在嘴硬，墨鸦湿漉漉的亲吻却突如其来，转瞬即逝的温柔让白凤莫名生出了一种诀别的冲动。他闭上眼睛，颤声道：“墨鸦，我其实……”

“碰！”

门被一脚踢开了。两个瘦高的男人站在门口，探头向里面张望着。

“啊——”墨鸦发出一声尖锐得不像他本人的尖叫，拉起裙子挡在了自己胸前，徒劳地企图用短裙遮住自己光裸的长腿，“你们……你们想干什么……”

“什么人？你们干什么？”白凤被墨鸦浮夸的演技惊得呆愣半晌，才想起自己的戏份，慌忙将墨鸦护在身后，佯装惊惧的模样瞪向来人。

“呵呵，挺快活呀你们，不想死的话就赶紧滚出来！”

白凤装作害怕的样子，磨磨蹭蹭地系上衣服走到走廊上。他瞄了一眼看似领头的家伙，对方面罩蒙脸，只露出一双凶狠的三角眼，正上上下下地打量着白凤，不怀好意的目光让白凤不寒而栗。他移开视线，目光落在他手上拿着的……似乎是真枪实弹的冲锋枪？

白凤心里一惊，悄悄环顾四周，发现男人身后还站着几个人，身上穿着统一的防弹服，也都端着枪，虽然看不清型号。

这么专业的装备，难道……是姬无夜手下的雇佣军？

白凤心底重重一沉。今天虽然是警队的收网行动，但他自信没有打草惊蛇，看到姬无夜连墨鸦都没带出来，更是想当然地以为姬无夜不会有过多防范，只按照普通收网行动的规格汇报给了上级。如果到时两边真的发生了火拼，想必将是一场硬仗。

“哟，这个女的长得还真不错呀！”

“别碰我……”

墨鸦挣扎着躲避伸过来的手，本来就没扣好的裙子便滑到了肩膀，露出浑圆的胸部。

“哎呀，这个小美人可真够味儿。”那个人淫笑两声，索性将手伸进了那件什么也遮不住的裙子揉捏起来，“老大，反正人已经找到了，不如先让兄弟几个爽一爽……”

“你们干什么！”白凤挣扎着冲上前去，一拳就把那个男人打倒在地。旁边拽着墨鸦的人伸手要抓白凤的肩膀，白凤矮身躲过，又是一个扫腿，将他绊倒在地。他正要冲上去夺枪，却被身后一枪托重重砸在后颈上。

“白……你没事吧？”

“呜……”白凤眼前一黑，嘴里满是血腥味道。墨鸦的声音转瞬即逝，他挣扎着爬起身来，只模模糊糊看到墨鸦被两个壮实的男人架走，“放……放开他……和他没关系……”

“白凤先生，我们可找您半天了，真叫我们好找！”领头的人将白凤从地上拎着领子拖起来，两个手下将站都站不稳的白凤左右架住，“走吧，老大都等急了！去得越晚，他心情越不好，你越没好果子吃。”

他留意到白凤死死盯着墨鸦被带走的方向，忍不住笑出声来，伸手帮白凤抹去口中流出的鲜血，淫靡地伸舌舔去。

“都自身难保了，还惦记着那位小美人呢？……放心好了，等我手下的兄弟们拿她爽过，自然会放她安全离开。”

“混蛋……放开我…！”白凤拼命挣扎，可却依旧被拖拽着带离了走廊，一路带到了顶楼。

装饰华丽的办公室里，姬无夜正站在窗边，俯视着院子里惊惧的人群。看到白凤被带进来，他露出笑容，使了个眼色，白凤便被扔在了屋子中央一把扶手椅上。

领头的人掏出手铐，将白凤的手反铐在了椅子上。

“先生，人带到了。”

“好！你们在外面等着吧。”

“没问题。”那人又看了白凤一眼，黏糊糊的目光让白凤浑身不舒服，“先生还记得吧，之前我们说过的……？”

“放心，不会少了你的好处。”

姬无夜眼中露出凶光，落在了白凤身上。

Chapter 9  
Wolf Hall

办公室里只剩下了姬无夜和白凤两个人。

白凤悄悄挣了挣，手铐很结实，想徒手逃脱基本是痴心妄想。他抬起眼，望向皮笑肉不笑的姬无夜。

“姬先生，不知是我哪里冒犯了您？”白凤的语气礼貌而疏冷，和寻常无异，“这当中想必有什么误会，才让您给【流沙】准备了这么特别的礼数。”

“小子，少拿【流沙】来压我！”姬无夜走到白凤面前，掐起白凤的下巴，“何况……到时候，卫庄怕是会更希望自己毫不知情吧！”

“姬先生这话是什么意思？”白凤忍不住别开了脸，却又被姬无夜强势地掰着下巴扭了回来，俩人一时面面相觑。

半晌，姬无夜一字一句道：

“我想，白警官应该很清楚我是什么意思。”

完了！白凤眼前一黑，他见证过姬无夜的谨慎狡猾，知道他没有确凿证据绝不会公然和卫庄撕破脸皮。看来自己此番真的是凶多吉少了。

“姬先生，我不知道您从哪里听到的谣言。”白凤强装镇定地皱起眉头，打算能拖延多久是多久，“但是……”。

“呵，你还真是不见棺材不掉泪呀！”姬无夜显然没打算和白凤周旋，将一份资料扔在白凤身上，没装订的纸张飘落一地，“那看看这个，可不要跟我说有人跟你重名撞脸！”

白凤低头瞄了一眼，简直如同五雷轰顶——那是他在警校毕业时的成绩单复印件，还贴有他当年入学时的证件照。当年他加入【流沙】，这些东西应该已经全被销毁了才是，怎么可能……怎么会还有备份……

“呵呵，白警官当年的成绩真是优秀，难怪会有倾心者偷偷拍照私藏……可惜呀！你的线报，比起我的线报还是慢了一步！”姬无夜很是享受白凤绝望的神情，拍着白凤的脸颊叹息道，“这下子，卫庄怕是也自身难保，难以逃脱干系！多亏白警官啊，如此绝妙的一石二鸟，得来全不费工夫！”

“你……这么说……今晚……”白凤终于懂了，姬无夜的目标根本不是墨鸦，从一开始他的目标就是自己。

一时间，白凤不知道心里是沉重还是轻松。

“你终于懂了？可惜，已经晚了！”姬无夜朗声大笑，声音逐渐带上了残忍的恶意，“这几年来你搅黄了我多少事……我要你血债血偿！”

“哼……既然来【流沙】卧底，我便早知道会有这么一天。”白凤闭上眼睛，故意将自己与【流沙】择清了关系，“那么，姬老板是要将我交给卫庄，还是就地正法？”

“交给卫庄？想都别想，他自己也不一定干净！就地正法？呵呵，那样未免太便宜你了。我觉得，白警官值得更加精心的对待。”

姬无夜留意到白凤的神色变化，冷笑一声，伸手便拽开了白凤的衣衫。

“你想干什么？”白凤又惊又惧，他刚刚和墨鸦在储物间亲热了一番，身上遍布的吻痕和痕迹一目了然，“姬无夜，我警告你！”

“警告我？啧啧啧，都死到临头了，还警告我呢！不过……”姬无夜的眼光在白凤的身上打了个转儿，语气突然变得暧昧起来，“白警官还真是少年风流，在我的舞会上如此多情，听说是个挺漂亮的女人？唉！可惜被我的属下打断了……不如，让我找人补偿下白警官？”

“什么？”白凤一时没明白姬无夜的意思。

“呵呵，像白警官这么漂亮的男孩，不知道有没有尝过雌伏人下的滋味？”姬无夜的语气低沉下来，听起来越发淫靡而下流，“巧得很——我有不少兄弟就好这一口，早先他们也和我暗示过对白警官的倾慕之情……今晚，不如就委屈白警官帮我好好招待他们？”

“你……”白凤的脸色一下子变得煞白，“你……真无耻……”

“无耻？像我们这种人，怎么无耻都不足为奇吧！白警官，那可都是给我立下过汗马功劳的属下，我也一直想好好招待他们，你懂我的意思吧？”姬无夜懒洋洋地摩挲着白凤的身体，眼中精光轮转，话锋突然一转，“不过呢，白警官年轻有为，又是卫庄昔日的得力干将……我也实在舍不得这样的青年才俊……落得个人尽可妻的下场……”

姬无夜停顿了一下，好好品了品威胁的快感，才笑眯眯地凑近白凤耳边轻声道：“我知道，我麾下的人在暗中给你传递情报。我眼里揉不得沙子！你告诉我那个人是谁，我今晚便放你一马，把你完璧归赵，送回警局。”

“送回警局……你要放了我？”

“呵呵，如果白警官愿意，回到警局后，我们还有大把的合作机会呢！”

“你想让我反水？”白凤终于明白姬无夜的计划了，不得不暗自叹服姬无夜的诡计多端。如此一来，他不但揪出了警察的卧底，重伤了卫庄和【流沙】，还能换到一个在警局内部的暗线，真是一箭三雕！

“对，真聪明，一点就透，不愧是警校的优等生。”

“我……我怎么相信你的话？”夜风吹得白凤瑟瑟发抖，浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“你不怕我随便报个名字给你？”

“呵，我自然有办法验证。而且，你似乎没有更好的选择。”姬无夜看出白凤想要拖延时间的念头，耸了耸肩，站起身来，“我给你5分钟时间考虑。时间一到，你要么给我个名字，要么被人轮着上。”

“……”

“其实不需要考虑什么，不是吗？白警官年轻有为，一定能做出合理的选择。”姬无夜笑了笑，将一个计时器放在白凤面前，“我可提醒你，外面兄弟们都在等着呢。大家都挺久没开荤了，最好别让他们等太久，否则吃苦的……还是你自己。”


End file.
